Is it okay to hang out with the Demon King's daughter?
by Shidu
Summary: The magic has existed for a long time, even before the appearance of the first man. At present there are two factions confronting each other. A high school boy is the gray line between the two sides. After having found love, one thing separates them. What will happen now that the war is about to begin? (Touma x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Rebirth of the Hero ~ Closing**

* * *

The night is dark.

So is.

It has always been that way and will continue that way.

It will not change.

And the world, either.

So...

Just for a second he doubted, there was a hint of doubt in his heart. He had come so far to save that girl. He just wanted to save her from that hell. So, there was no reason to hesitate now. He just had to reach out to her. He ran as hard as his legs allowed, his heart thudding in his chest. Had he only known her by mere coincidence or had been fate?

He did not know.

He didn't think about it, there was only one thing in his mind right now.

That's right, he just wanted to see her again.

He ran and ran like he never had. He climbed the steep slope to the altar where some men stood waiting for him. There she was, her red hair moving in the cold wind.

He just had to defeat those men.

They belonged to a powerful faction and evidently they had come due that girl. She was a slender and beautiful young woman, her eyes were red as her hair.

The boy noticed anguish on her face.

"Why did you come?"

She asked.

The cold winter wind was more than enough to interfere with his movements, but he simply clenched his teeth.

There was no reason to help a stranger whom he met by chance.

He had helped her when some bullies harassed her.

He thought his encounter with her was more than cliché, but his life was simply absurd to think in depth about it. What's different about this time is that she was not exactly normal.

He had never imagined finding a demon.

That's right, Naruse Mio was a demon.

No, it was not a dream or a fantasy.

She was a real demon, in fact, it could be said that she was the Maou's daughter, the strongest being in the underworld. The organization that had captured her were priests who belonged to the Heroes clan.

As in the legends, the demons and the heroes never got along well. And that high school boy was right in the middle of the war between these two factions.

But he does not mind that, he does not think about the good or the bad.

Kamijou Touma smiled without thinking.

"Do I have to have a reason to help someone?"

Naruse Mio remained silent.

The man who seemed to be the leader of these priests walked to the center of the altar.

"From what I see you have already been corrupted by evil."

"Ha, hahaha, don't you think you're being too extreme?"

The priest grimaced in disapproval while exerting force on his staff.

"We've researched things about you, Kamijou Touma."

"I'm so popular already? Ha, it's a shame you guys are nasty if there is not even one woman among you."

"Enough talk, if you're here is because you've already chosen a side."

"I did not choose any side, you know?"

The priest stood blankly while Kamijou grinned cynically.

"The fact that I am here does not mean that I have chosen the demons."

"What are you saying?"

Kamijou took a step as his muscles tensed from the pain of running.

"I am not here because I sympathize with the ideas of demons."

He moved his right hand in the air as if trying to compress the air.

"I'm here for that girl."

The air began to grow heavy and after that something began to spread from his shoulder to his wrist.

"She's a person I want to protect."

"This guy is a demon."

The priest let out the words from his lips as he trembled uncontrollably.

Why?

Am I afraid of that boy?

"No way, I have the power of God."

The priest made an incantation and immediately hundreds of magic spears filled the air.

"That's right, these spears can purify demons like you!"

On the other hand the other priests surrounded the altar ready to sacrifice to Naruse Mio.

Kamijou noticed this and it was then that the air began to tremble as if something were tearing reality. There was something there, something that did not belong to this world.

"Now! Disappear!"

The hundreds of magic spears rushed into his body.

The speed was superior to the sound, reason why an inexperienced boy like he was incapable of evading them.

"No!"

Naruse cried from the depths of her heart.

Why he is helping me?

She did not know why he had come so far just to help her.

Many people had suffered because of her fault, it was better if she were dead.

She did not want to hurt anyone else.

I just wanted to be normal.

Why am I experiencing this?

Naruse Mio felt sadness tear her heart.

Why can't I have a life like the others?

She wanted to be human.

Until now she had lived a false life with false parents, who had been killed by the demons.

Even the demons themselves rejected her.

They only wanted her for the power of her father, who had passed to her at the time of his death.

It does not matter anymore.

But even so, she did not want that boy to die.

He was special to her.

So do not die!

Gathering magic, Mio created a powerful flame in her hands.

"I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me!"

"It's useless, if you use magic here you'll only end up hurting your body and we need that power inside you."

Since the ritual used sacred magic, the demons that used magic within the territory were severely hurt.

But Mio did not hesitate and she executed the magic of fire perfectly.

"That amount of low-level magic is useless against the power of god, hahaha."

"Oi, magician. You should not say those things the last time I scoffed at her magic I ended up in the hospital covered in bandages. "

"Uh? It cannot be!"

The priest put on an expression of surprise and fear.

"Hey, you have a funny expression on your face."

Kamijou said with sadism.

Mio didn't believe what she saw.

Clearly she saw how those spears had pierced him.

Why are you standing?

"Oi, would you let me join in the fun, Naruse-chan?"

"How is it possible?"

Tears gathered in her eyes.

"It cannot be, my magic is the most powerful of all, that's a technique to exorcise demons."

"What made you think I'm a demon?"

Kamijou walked slowly with his head down, Mio could feel a sinister aura coming from him.

"You investigated everything about me, but what makes you think that information is real?"

"Don't tell me that you ..."

"That's right, I manipulated the information two days ago, I knew you would look for my identity."

The priest looked at his right hand.

That damn right hand is the reason for that.

"I suggest you don't think about doing that, the last time someone tried it ended up severely traumatized."

Kamijou moved his hand slightly as his legs settled firmly on the floor.

"I don't know what kind of power you have, but it's useless, we beat you in number!"

"Hey, you think so? Look well, magician."

Immediately the other priests were eliminated before attempting a counterattack.

A sword had moved with elegance and precision, leaving them inert on the ground.

"Touma, I arrived on time."

A blue-haired girl said in a somewhat calm tone.

"Nonaka, good job."

He patted her head with joy.

"I told you to use my name."

"Right, sorry, Yuki."

She puffed her cheeks as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"What makes a hero helping a demon?"

The priest trembled.

"I came because Touma asked me."

Mio Naruse only saw the scene with astonishment.

"Well, magician, it's your turn."

"Oi, magician, I will answer your previous question, I am not a demon."

The priest gathered a number of magic on his staff ready to attack.

"No matter what happens, I have the power of God!"

Kamijou put one foot on the ground and after that.

The man couldn't understand what had happened.

He only felt a throbbing pain.

A pain that took its strength.

It cannot be ... gahhhhhhh!

Blood mingled with his tears.

Kamijou had only made a simple move.

His right hand had destroyed the magic staff long before he could execute the sacred magic.

After that a punch echoed all over the place.

"I am something that is superior to God, neither you nor anyone else will tell me what to do."

Kamijou pressed his knuckles once more and struck mercilessly at the man's face by sending him against the wall.

"If you think you can come and mess with people I treasure then I will destroy this pathetic illusion of yours!"

Mio Naruse could only see the boy.

What is he really?

It was all she thought before she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01: End of those Days of Tranquility, Hello life of Misery**

* * *

Three days before.

To know how it is that this story twisted so much that not even he himself knows how it began, it is necessary to go back three days ago.

Winter.

The students wore winter uniforms.

The cold was overwhelming at this time of morning.

Now, let's focus on a particular guy.

An unfortunate person.

Surely you have heard it many times, but it is necessary to said it. For someone like Kamijou Touma bad luck was something that cannot be taken lightly. A simple walk to the school can turn into an odyssey. Thus, a simple decision could become something stormy for him. The least change in the decisions that he chose could lead to alter the defined routes. For example, a girl with red hair. Very early in the morning, he had managed to get up early. It felt like a cold day, but he showed a smile on his face. He had succeeded in completing the immeasurable amount of homework. He had managed to buy food at a discount store.

For the first time, Kamijou Touma was having some 'good luck' he couldn't be more optimistic.

With no mishap on the day before, he was in good spirits now.

But life is a bitch who likes to play with the fate of people.

Thus, the option he took would lead him to the same hell.

Kamijou Touma wouldn't know until after having met that girl, it would lead him to a war between the two strongest factions in the world.

"Hey bitch, I told you to cooperate with me."

"Let me touch those boobs."

"I didn't know there were good bitches around here."

Kamijou stopped his steps and saw three men surrounding a girl.

The people who passed around only avoided the ugly scene. None of them wanted to have problems, most were cowards.

That's what she thought.

Naruse Mio had met innumerable men who had only noticed her body.

They are all just perverts.

This world is so rotten.

"Hey, are not you listening to me?"

One of them grabbed her arm.

Naruse Mio put a cold expression on her face.

I just have to burn them to death.

She was very different from the others.

Since she was not a human.

Magic was something that only a few could manipulate.

Magic was something unknown to humans.

These guys are just a bother.

It's time to teach these perverts a lesson.

Just when she had begun to gather energy in the palm of her hands, a person took her arm.

Unlike the other guys, his grip was kind.

His appearance was the same as that of those boys.

He also looked like a criminal, only much more dangerous.

Then the other boys stepped back to look at the boy with black hair.

Mio felt fear in their eyes.

Are they scared of him?

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Hey, we'd better go."

The third boy, who was the tallest of them, showed a disgruntled smile.

"Why do we have to run away from him?"

"Have not you heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here, boss."

"I don't think so, this guy is just a jerk, why do we have to flee?"

He pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Well, let's see if the rumors are true."

Mio shuddered, while he stood in front of her with a serious expression on his face.

"With what, playing the hero?"

The man held the knife in his hands as he moved with surprising speed.

Obviously facing an armed boy would be more than crazy.

And yet, he remained calm.

"Oi, I'll say only once." He raised a hand in peace. "You don't want to do that."

"Haha, too late."

The man shook the knife as he nailed it to his chest.

Mio closed her eyes.

She was afraid of blood.

She had experienced firsthand what it meant death.

Because of her fault many people had died.

All her classmates had been killed by someone seeking her power.

I don't want to see anyone die again.

But.

This time was different.

She could hear only a loud sound in the air.

The sound of the fist on the boy's face.

The knife flew out onto the sidewalk.

The other two could only tremble with fear at what had happened.

It had only been five seconds.

At that time it is as if everything had frozen.

Kamijou Touma just made a move.

With that, he had disarmed the man at the same time that his fist fell on his face. The blood flows quickly from his nose and his mouth.

That hadn't been a simple blow. The man murmured.

"S-so it's true, after all you're that monster."

Kamijou smiled slightly as he put a hand on his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just a normal high school boy."

Mio looked at that forced smile on his face.

Those guys were pale with fear.

Who the hell is he?

The most important thing...

Why did my power leave just as he took my hand?

That was what most worried her.

"Well, do you still want to fight?"

Kamijou looked at the other boys.

"N-no."

" I'm sorry!"

They both took the other who was stunned on the ground and fled away.

"Sigh ... that was dangerous."

He let out a sigh.

"Oh? Are you okay? They didn't do you anything strange, right?"

Mio shook her head, still dazed.

After that ugly moment, both of them rest on a bench in the park.

Kamijou brought two drinks.

"Here, you must be thirsty."

"Thank you."

"With this cold, there is nothing better than a hot drink."

He smiled as he drank a little.

"By the way, I am Kamijou Touma."

"My name is Naruse Mio."

She was a bit shy, still felt that he was dangerous.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye trying to decipher that smile on his face.

He seems kind, but at the same time I feel he hides something.

"Oi, are you okay, really?"

"Y-yes."

She also drank her drink while the winter cold felt in the air.

Students, workers and all kinds of people walked here and there.

All of them foreign to what existed in the world, something called magic.

Something supernatural they could not even imagine.

"I'm sorry for getting you into my problems."

She started.

"No problem, it's really what anyone would do."

"It's not like that, people often avoid problems."

"Haha, you're right, there are all kinds of people in this world."

It was natural for him to help others, so he didn't know how to respond.

"But that doesn't mean you have the opportunity to make a move with me, is that clear?"

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"All the boys are perverts, even if you helped me that don't mean that you have any chance with me."

Oi, Oi, what happens to this girl.

"I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't do something like that."

"But still you're a guy, isn't it?"

"Well, that's true."

"Then you could stop looking at my breasts!"

She covered her breast as she spoke with rage.

Her cheeks were flushed.

Kamijou had to admit, he had been staring at her breasts.

She had a good body and he couldn't help glancing at her.

"That's true, but it's not like I'm like those guys."

"That's what everyone says and in the end they just want to satisfy their desires."

"For example?"

"W-why do you want me to say those things? Y-you stalker, pervert!"

And with her face totally blushing she left.

"Ehh ... I just wanted to play with her a little."

Kamijou looked away.

A very different morning than he had thought, but at least he had the opportunity to see a pretty girl.

"I'll bet if I tell Tsuchimikado about her."

Kamijou stopped his thoughts.

No, after all, it was not a good idea.

"Those idiots would make a big fuss."

Rising from the bench he also made his way.

"Oh, I forgot to ask her for her number or something!"

He put his hands to his head while he whined.

There were even rumors about some people with supernatural abilities.

One of those oddities was that girl.

Kamijou immediately identified her among all that crowd coming and going.

I shouldn't have taken the subway.

He unsuccessfully tried to board the subway.

She had held him by the arm.

"I finally found you!"

She exclaimed as she clenched her grip.

"Why do you always have to be a nuisance?"

"You're the trouble!"

"No, I've never really set a finger on you, Biribiri."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Misaka Mikoto, you idiot."

"Hai, hai, whatever."

"You always escape, but today will be different!"

"I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm not in the mood for another fight."

"Another fight?"

"Yes, I'm already tired and it's not noon."

"I will not let you go so fast, fight with me."

"Fight, fight, is what you always say."

"Just shut up and do what I say!"

Misaka ordered.

Knowing how stubborn she was, he had no choice but to think of something quick.

"Well, I surrender you're the winner, hurray for you."

He started to walk away, but immediately he felt an overwhelming aura coming from her.

Oi, Oi not here!

It would be good if it was an ordinary girl, but it is not.

Misaka Mikoto, a refined student at the prestigious Tokiwadai School, was actually an Esper.

She was one of those few people with unique abilities in this city.

Kamijou instinctively moved his body by avoiding the electric attack of her.

That's right, she can manipulate electricity.

"Idiot, that was super dangerous!"

"You're the idiot, besides, why did you dodge my attack when you can-"

He quickly moved toward her covering her mouth with his right hand.

"Shhh, do not say that out loud."

Although he was a person who helped others, Kamijou preferred to keep a low profile. For now, this was not working due to Misaka's fault. The subway as well as all the electrical devices suffered breakdowns

People immediately began to murmur.

"Well, I'll do whatever you say just keep quiet."

Misaka did not answer.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

He probably hadn't realized that his hand was covering her mouth and his other hand was pressing her breasts.

"Err, Misaka-san, you know ... this was not intentional."

"You, you, you, you!"

She frowned angrily as sparks of electricity gushed from her temple.

"Wait, wait a minute!"

Kamijou was shaking with fear.

The same guy who until recently had bullied a group of criminals was having problems to deal with this girl.

"I'll definitely not forgive you!"

"Y-yeah, I know, it was my fault but don't make a mess here."

"Then you have no problem if we fight in a place where there are no people, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well then, follow me!"

Too regretfully he followed her.

Today, after all, it was not a good day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Here another chapter and first of all sorry by grammatical errors, I'm not very good at that.**

 **To the guest, thanks for correcting my mistakes, it was really helpful. About couples, I still think it would be good for this story. Basara likes me as a character, but I want him to being in the villain side. Their power is very similar to that of Kamijou, so I think a confrontation between them would be incredible.**

 **If you give me advice of who will be with whom, I will take it into account.**

 **So far the characters who'll handle this arc will be:**

 **Naruse Mio**

 **Naruse Maria**

 **Nonaka Yuki**

 **Misaka Mikoto**

 **Shokuhou Misaki**

 **Kinuhata Saiai**

 **Kumokawa Seria**

 **And if you have another character in mind, please write it in the review.**

 **Any advice in well received.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02: The Irregularities that threaten the World**

* * *

Trying to understand the thoughts of the girls is like an enigma, a secret that perhaps is better not to know. In fact one can try to decipher their thoughts, but you will immediately find yourself trapped in a maze of things you cannot understand. It's like trying to decipher an old code.

Honestly, he cannot even imagine the cause.

Honestly, he didn't even know how this started and he doesn't want to know the reason for this inevitable battle. Anyway, when the girls decide something is very difficult to make them change their opinion especially this girl, Misaka Mikoto.

She had been following him for at least two weeks. She had been hunting him like a prey for two weeks. She was looking for only one thing from him.

A fight between two irregularities.

Such a stubborn person hadn't surrendered to time or despair and eventually Kamijou walked directly toward his destination.

That destiny, of course is forced by the authentic Tsundere.

"You, there is no escape from here."

She started saying that.

Absolutely.

It may be his imagination, but she really seemed excited and that leads him to wonder something.

What kind of weirdo have I attracted this time?

There are bad days and there are worse days, but there are days when you just do not want to wake up. That's what he thought.

His bad luck as always was present.

Even though he was being optimistic, due to small incidents during the early hours of the morning, his thoughts became even more pessimistic than usual. Under the blue and pale winter skies, at noon, two people stood barely separated by a few meters.

One of them, she was a girl.

One of them was an unlucky student.

Both were abnormalities in the world.

She possessed a unique ability, since she was an Esper. He was just a guy who used to help others without asking and that is what led him to this situation, a fight between two people.

She had asked for that, no more, no less.

"Well, I guess we're here, you and me." Kamijou started with slight doubt in his voice.

It may be my imagination, but I feel a wave of malice...

Both were in a vacant lot, under a bridge and at this time of day where most people and the students are doing their diary activities and other things this would be the perfect setting for a battle. Very near this zone there was a river and very near to this river there were several installations that belonged to a private company. Having clarified the environment is not necessary to give more explanations.

"That's right, you were refusing to fight me because we could hurt people, well, as you can see here there is nobody apart from us."

"Err, couldn't we do something less dangerous like a game of checkers or shogi?"

"You're trying to tease me!"

Misaka Mikoto, capacity, electromaster. Yes, an extremely dangerous skill, the least impact of one of her thunder could cause death.

Kamijou easily eluded her first attack.

"Oi, we haven't started and you're sending attacks without mercy!"

"Then you'd better take this seriously, you idiot."

"At least stop calling me idiot, I have a name, I'll repeat it if you don't know, it's Kamijou Touma."

"Why would I bother to learn your name in the first place?"

"Don't tell me, you're the kind of girl who gets embarrassed at calling a boy by his name, hahaha."

Misaka hit the ground, sending a powerful electric charge.

"Y-you, you're wasting time, fight, fight!"

"I don't understand why you want to fight, I've never lay a finger on you." The situation had become really annoying. "If I've offended you in any way then tell me."

"You, did you forget what you did to me?"

While Misaka was making sparks of anger, Kamijou meditated, trying to remember something. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember anything, not even a hint that told him the reason for her anger.

"That day in the family restaurant, you idiot, y-you humiliated me."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You seem to pretend dementia, but let me accommodate the ideas a little."

"Oi, do you want to apply some electric shock technique to recover the memories?"

There was no need for metaphors, she is crazy.

"I'll give you what you want."

Kamijou, a little tired and a little annoyed, decided to do something.

"Well, you seem to have courage."

Misaka smiled a little as her body produced more sparks.

"Hey, Biribiri, why don't we bet?"

"Ah?"

"I mean, I don't fight for anything there has to be some reason to fight."

"A bet, well, what do you have in mind?"

The air froze.

She is not as smart as I thought.

Basically, the idea that had come to mind was as follows.

The winner could order whatever. And so, with that power as victor, he could get rid of that problem once and for all.

"So, that's what you want?" Misaka put on an expression of displeasure. "I refuse."

"Hey! You didn't even let me finish."

"You're a pervert, I know men like you."

"It cannot be, another girl with the same thought, just like her."

Kamijou felt depressed at the thought of it.

Not only did Naruse Mio think he was a pervert, now Misaka also said the same thing.

Do they read the same girls magazine about how to deal with men?

"I cannot trust what you're thinking."

"Tell me what things guys think."

"Y-you know what I'm talking about, a-about b-breasts and perverted things, idiot."

The truth is that he found it funny to see that shy side of her.

"Well, let's put a limit on what one can order at the other."

"I guess that's fine."

"Well, the winner cannot order anything weird, embarrassing or humiliating to the other."

Having cleared the rules Misaka had no further complaints.

The winter wind was blowing so hard.

Kamijou wore his winter uniform and a white hooded sweater, but it was not enough to cover him from the cold.

"Biribiri, hurry, I'm freezing."

"I don't feel cold."

What kind of monster is she?

He shivered as both of them stepped into defensive positions. He took a deep breath and cleared his head. Then he wiped the sweat from his palms with his pants.

As they both shouted the battlefield was opened.

Apparently, she always used the same tactics. As he supposed, Misaka sent a strong blast of pure energy. The blue of electricity confused him for a second, but without even thinking, his body moved to one side. The lightning struck the earth leaving a huge crater.

"You're trying to kill me!"

"And you're killing my patience."

"Ugh ... I should have stayed at home, idiot, just when I decided to do all my homework and get to classes early I run into problems like these."

"Stop mumbling and put some effort!"

As she said this, another shock of energy rushed at him. With the same procedure as before, Kamijou moved his body to the right and then to the left, dodging each of the consecutive attacks.

What are you trying to do?

His movements were imprecise so she didn't know what action to take. After all, she had only seen his ability once. She had no idea what power he had, but she knew that his ability could deny her power.

If your hand touches my electricity it vanishes as if it never existed.

"I know what you're trying to do."

Misaka stepped back while sending her attacks, basically she had discovered his plan.

"You're a close fighter, your ability doesn't work unless you touch my power, but you cannot do anything else apart from that."

"Wow, you saw through my, did not expect less than an Ojou-sama." Kamijou made fun of himself while extending his right hand denying the attack of pure energy. "This is hot!"

"Ah, ah, I suppose if that doesn't work I'll have to use this."

Misaka changed tactics, using her electricity raised iron sand in the air.

"Uh? What are you doing?"

In her hand, the gathered iron of her surroundings began to form something solid.

"Wait a fucking second! That's cheating!"

"Are you stupid? I'm using my ability to create this, let's see if I can cut you down a bit."

Misaka wielded the iron-made sword, which vibrated constantly like an electric saw.

"In a nutshell you're trying to kill me!"

"I'll cut you a little, it will not hurt at all."

"You're crazy obviously I'll die if that touches me ..."

That's right, life is difficult.

Some simply don't have good luck and some don't even have hope.

 _Like when I was late to school and I was punished. Like when I was accused of watching at the girls changing their clothes in the swimming class or when trying to help a girl I ended up being pushed by Truck-kun._

-That's right, that pathetic life is that of Kamijou Touma.

And maybe I die today.

Hahahaha, fuck you, god!

"You're being a nuisance, why don't you just look for someone else to disturb!"

Kamijou began to mourn, Misaka stopped stunned by the shocking, no, to the disturbing scene.

"Are you crying? Ahhh ... This is ..." She was at the loss of words. "Y-you're a delinquent, no, you're not supposed to cry, hey, listen to me."

He didn't even hear her, pathetic tears slipped from his eyes.

"You don't know how difficult life is, have you ever been in prison, are there things you don't want to see, not only that, have you ever been accused of being a pervert? Pedophile, stalker, terrorist, mass murderer and a long etc. There things one cannot overlook. "

"A-ahhh ... w-well ... ahhh."

She didn't even know what he was talking about, but seeing him in such a pitiful state was indeed painful.

"If someone sees me, they start to tremble with fear like those guys in the morning, they all think I'm some sort of bakemono or demon…Ughhhhhhh!"

That last lament had drained all life in his eyes.

"H-hahaha, c-calm down, you're not a bad person, look, look, there are things you sure are good, aren't you?"

"Well, I can cook with very few ingredients, some classmates in the cooking class thinks I'm some kind of chef prodigy."

Clearing his tears, Kamijou seemed to have regained his composure a little.

"I see."

I have no idea what to tell him.

A drop of sweat slid down her forehead.

She didn't expect to have this kind of battle against him and in a way she felt victorious. After hearing all those things about his life, her desire to fight went away.

"Why don't we just leave this for later, it's really late, don't you think?"

She pretended to look at the hour on her cell phone.

"No, a man must fight, just give me a second."

No, you're not fine, you're shaking.

She didn't know if he was shaking due the cold or was losing his spirit.

"Now that I remember, I have to do something with some friends. Yes, that's right, give me your phone number."

What the hell am I saying?

Misaka shouted to herself.

"My phone is broken, I'm a mess. Kamijou-san should look for Truck-kun and die ... Maybe I'll reincarnate in another world and thus be a nuisance less to this world."

"I don't know what you're muttering, but that really didn't sound good at all. You'd better go to your school, yeah, that's the best."

Kamijou moved wobbly.

Should I accompany him?

No, no, that's a bad idea.

She shook her head as her cheeks flushed.

"Onee-sama!"

"Kuroko."

She moved without saying anything else and the girl, who had pounced, pretending to hug her, irremediably fell down to the ground.

"Why does Onee-sama not accept my most sincere feelings?"

"Stop doing that, I've told you a thousand times, Hmmm? Where did he go?"

"What do you mean by? It cannot be possible! Onee-sama was with a guy?"

"Of course not!"

"If a man approaches you, I simply wouldn't know what to do and in the worst case I would have to kill him, then I would have to kill myself, but that would separate us and I cannot think of that, please, Onee-sama hug me!"

Misaka simply ignored her as she looked up at the sky.

The first class had ended when he had arrived at school. But this wasn't a problem for a delinquent like him. That was the good part of being considered a problem child.

Teachers didn't even dare to scold him.

The rumors are scary, you better not say anything.

That's what they thought, teachers and students in general.

Kamijou had received such ridiculous titles.

By the way all the previous had been enough to get rid of Misaka Mikoto. Actually pretending to cry has added a touch of drama.

"Ehehe..."

That laugh seemed a little disturbing.

"In truth, I must do something to regain some dignity."

He muttered as he laid his hand on his desk.

Outside, there were several students getting ready for the winter festival. The streets, the roofs, the tops of the trees, everything here were covered by the snow white.

"A romance ... maybe ... that would change my life ... sigh."

"Kami-yan, what's with that long sigh?"

"Shut up and let me think."

His classmate was Tsuchimikado Motoharu, a guy with sunglasses and stupid, and don't forget the important part, a real siscon. But precisely that idiot was the only real friend he had.

"I'm tired ... I want to go home."

"Kami-yan, I've the perfect answer to your problems."

He shook his head and then raised an eyebrow.

"And that answer is?"

"Harem!"

It is possible to say that Kamijou's expression was at present difficult to describe.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I did, and it's better to ignore you."

"Idiot, a harem is the most wonderful thing in this world, just imagine a dozen girls around you doing all sorts of things for you."

Kamijou suddenly imagined a crowd of girls hugging him and doing all sorts of perverted things.

"No, no, no, I'm not that kind of guy."

His cheeks flushed as smoke poured from his head.

"So, you want to meet an alien girl who falls from the sky?"

"Have you been reading too many manga lately?"

The target of Tsuchimikado was to create a complete harem-scenario like in the light novels.

"Kami-yan, as your friend, I wish the best for you."

"Right now, I think it's better not to have friends."

"But if you don't change your attitude, you will remain alone! Do you want to spend your youth regretting what you could have done?"

"Well, you're right, but it's not as if those things were possible in the real world."

"Just go out and invite a girl out!"

"As if that were easy, idiot!"

"Who do you call an idiot?"

" You, the idiot who wears sunglasses even when we're in the classroom!"

"You want to fight?"

"Oi, you're tempting the devil and that can cost your life."

They both banged their cheeks with their fists and began to argue aloud.

"Tsk, what happens with that negativity? For that reason people don't come to you."

The boy with sunglasses said loudly.

"I don't need anything like that, so stop bothering me."

"Damn, Kami-yan, you have no remedy."

"Hai, hai."

Kamijou raised his hand dismissively.

"By the way have you heard the rumor?"

"No, and I don't care. I just want to get some sleep before the second period starts."

Tsuchimikado ignored him, and continued talking. "I heard from my contacts, a new girl moved to this school."

"Huh."

"They reviewed her file and I can only say that she is very cute!" Tsuchimikado raised his hands with joy, while Kamijou pretends to sleep.

"You're not listening to me! Kami-yan, she has big boobs!"

Kamijou raised his hand and with his index finger indicates something.

"Hey, don't tell me, she's behind me, isn't she?"

With 'she' Tsuchimikado was referring to the class rep, Fukiyose Seiri. She was also known as the iron wall girl.

"Err, let me explain this situation!"

There was no time to say anything more, Tsuchimikado was knocked out immediately.

She is much more terrifying that the delinquents.

Kamijou winced as he watched the unconscious body of his friend.

Fukiyose glanced toward Kamijou.

"Hi, it's a nice day."

He didn't even know why he had said that, but he was so nervous.

"Yes, it's a nice day, I guess."

He didn't expect that kind of response.

"Kamijou Touma."

"Y-yes!"

"You should sleep at home."

"If I know, it is that certain things happened, ha ha ha."

She frowned.

"Well, it's not like an excuse, but it will not happen again."

"I see, it is dangerous to your health if you don't sleep enough."

What the hell she's giving me advice on health?

For some reason she was the only student (woman) who didn't fear at the rumors about him.

First, who the hell started with all this?

At some point, he will seek the responsible and make him pay for this terrible reputation.

I just want a normal and peaceful life.

The bell rang announcing the beginning of classes. Fukiyose spun on her heel and returned to her place. Kamijou let out a deep sigh.

"Well guys, today I have an announcement to make." The little teacher, said in a sweet voice. "I present your new classmate, say hello properly."

There was a girl, who walked into the classroom. Her hair was red and is a beautiful young woman. Her skin was white and gorgeous. Her body was more than perfect and her breasts were huge, just as Tsuchimikado said. Kamijou seemed shocked while looking at her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! She's so cute!"

"Tell me your measurements!"

So on, all men began shouting.

"Guys, if don't keep silence, I'll leave you an insane amount of work until the end of the semester, desu."

Komoe threatened with a smile, so the students responded with absolute silence.

"That's better, please introduce yourself."

The red-haired girl walked to the center of the classroom, making a small bow.

"My name is Naruse Mio, is a pleasure to meet you." She said with gentle tone, while making a slight smile.

"Well, please have a seat right next to Kamijou-chan." Just when men began to protest, Komoe glared at them.

Naruse Mio went to her desk and after that the second period began as usual. Kamijou looked at her askance and winced.

You have not realized that it's me!

She probably didn't remember him or maybe she hadn't even paid attention, but he was covering his face with a book.

"Kami-yan, what's wrong, why are you covering your face?"

"Just remain silent!"

Kamijou whispered enough that only he could hear it, from the back seat Tsuchimikado smiled maliciously.

"I see, I understand very well."

"Then shut the damn mouth."

"Of course, Kami-yan, I understand."

Suddenly his siscon friend got up and walked to the seat of her.

"Are you, Naruse-san? Yes, my friend wants to invite you out."

Kamijou nearly choked on that.

"Ah?"

Naruse turned her attention as she watched with suspicion, until their eyes met.

"H-hello, again."

"You."

This is how a conversation, his impertinent siscon friend and a chaotic school become the appropriate setting for a war.

 _It will be a long day ... I should look for some amulet for bad luck._

…

The truth hides in the dark, eh?

Somewhere, a group was doing its usual activities.

"Truth is not always the best, is it?"

She waved her hand from side to side.

A green light destroyed a thick wall of concrete in a second as if it were simple butter.

"Truth is such an important thing that fools like these pay large sums."

"I super understand it's super annoying to work so early."

A small girl with a hood was responsible for knocking down more than five security guards in a jiffy.

They couldn't even react.

A third girl was leaning against the wall.

"Is it so important to steal this database, and anyway does the customer want these hard drives?"

"Shut up, we just do the work, do not ask."

"R-right, Mugino."

The blonde girl shrugged in fear as she looked into Mugino Shizuri's face. The blonde really knows how frightening she can be when she gets angry.

"Besides, the rumors say we can get information about that guy."

Kinuhata Saiai typed while taking all the information she could.

"Here, this is the guy we're super looking for."

"Let me see."

Mugino smiled as she looked at the supercomputer screen.

"Hahaha, we've met at last, you bastard."

The smile that accompanied her beautiful face was undoubtedly that of a damsel in love. There are things that even Kamijou is not able to control.

Love can sometimes be painful.

* * *

 **Another chapter this time a little longer than usual, usually I only write from 1500 to 2000 words, but I felt something inspired. Once again, Kamijou will be involved in problems, and will find the romance he did want, but not in the way he expected.**

 **It seems that he tends to attract people with problems, will it be a curse?**

 **Thanks for your support and for your reviews, and of course an apology for my mistakes and failures. I'm still a newbie, but someday maybe I improved a bit.**

 **Greetings, _Shidu_.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03: Guilty and Memories**

* * *

No good.

It may sound bad, but he tried to explain it without further ado. Just like when in the supermarket a woman accused him of looking at her panties while she was crouched or as when some bullies were annoyed with him because according to them Kamijou had put his attention on their girl (target?). Seriously what happens with this city? There are a lot of dangerous people out there. Anyway, Kamijou Touma had serious problems.

"It may look bad, but I can explain."

His classmate ignored him as they walked. She was with an extremely serious face or it's better to say annoying, since Kamijou had raised a flag.

It's the idiot's fault.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't say any of that, just ignore what he said before."

"Hmph."

Now, why did they walk together around the school?

There was a good reason.

Right now the second period was over. Kamijou Touma the student known for his bad luck was guiding her through the school.

She was Naruse Mio.

He left the classroom, closing the door with one hand, and took a simple step, when behind him, a voice asked.

"Why do you have to show me around the school?"

At first glance, she looked like a normal girl, but Kamijou felt something different about her. He didn't even know why, but he was sure there was something different about her.

Hijirigazaka Academy

They were both in the hallways of the school he attended. This was the typical high school where students used to attend and if one looked at it closely, there was nothing unusual about it. The central building was for the first and second grade students, the third grade students were located in the east building, where the library was also located. There was also a huge cafeteria where students would meet in their spare time. Since the school was surrounded by a small forest, students also took the opportunity to rest and eat outdoors.

Apart from this, there were several classrooms in the west area and practically here were all the school clubs. Kamijou wasn't the type of student who was enrolled in a club and he preferred to go home or do something other than being in school. Not that he was a bad student it's just that he had no interest in participating in any of these activities. Also if you think about it, the kind of person who is always running from here to there saving people wouldn't have enough time for extracurricular activities.

But due the lack of attention and interest in school was what caused him problems with teachers. In addition, if we add the constant bad luck to if as his aspect of 'delinquent' was more than sufficient to create an aura of fear around him. Since most of the students thought he was a type of delinquent or Yakuza, even some others said he was a demon.

On the other hand it seemed that the female sex thought otherwise. Many girls were interested in him, but since Kamijou was a bit slow in terms of love, that's precisely what gave him the image of 'lone wolf' if we include Tsuchimikado, there was no other person you could call his friend.

A person who is lonely because he himself doesn't know how to deal with his environment is what you would call antisocial, but he was nothing like that.

Besides, there was a reason to be a lonely person.

Someone he once knew was hurt because of him.

He cannot forgive himself for that.

He glanced sideways at Mio as he showed her the cafeteria.

"Here, you can eat and buy whatever you want."

He said in a rather kind gesture.

"I see… this academy is very big."

"Yeah."

"But still, why are you the one who has to give me the tour of the school?"

"Don't ask me that, since I was forced it's not my fault."

Komoe-sensei, the little teacher you could easily confuse with an elementary student said something like 'Kamijou-chan, since you seem to know our new student you will be responsible for showing her the school, make sure you give a good impression. But if it is Kamijou-chan who is always nice with to people, I shouldn't worry about anything desu.'

And for some reason, Komoe looked flushed as she said this last.

I don't understand it at all.

Kamijou muttered under his breath as they sat down near the window.

"Err, Naruse-san?"

She, who had taken the seat in front of him, didn't seem concerned with the students' eyes full of envy and anger. But since he was the 'delinquent' of the school no one had the courage to protest. But still this is super uncomfortable.

He scratched the back of his head as he tried to eat his lunch.

Mio was looking with interest at the box of food that Kamijou, had casually put on the table.

"That looks delicious."

He could see the glitter in her eyes, staring at his food.

"It's not the big deal it's something I prepared at home."

"So you're the type of guy who prepares his own food, it's unexpected."

She murmured.

And because he was trying to eat without paying attention to the murmurs and aura of anger from the other students; he hadn't heard what she said.

"Well, are not you going to buy something like the others?"

Mio looked away for some reason.

"Is it because... you don't have money?"

"Of course I have!"

"Then why are you looking at my bento so expectantly?"

"I wasn't looking it."

"Well, since you're not honest with yourself... it can't be helped."

He moved his bento box toward her.

"You can have mine."

"Really!?"

Mio looked a bit childish in saying that.

"Yes, since I don't usually eat much and still prepared more than necessary."

"I suppose it would be a waste to refuse it, don't misunderstand it, I'm clear?"

"Y-yes."

This girl is pretty bipolar.

But somehow it was a comforting scene. How long had it been since he'd eaten close to someone?

He couldn't even remember it well, but being close to a pretty girl like Naruse Mio was something that one could call 'youth' would this be the beginning of a romantic comedy? Kamijou wondered as he watched a cute girl eat in silence.

Somehow, she seems almost as lonely as him.

Some time ago, a smile was near him. That smile he couldn't protect.

I didn't know what to feel about it.

After all, he doesn't consider himself a hero and yet he does everything he can to help others.

Since he doesn't want to see anyone cry again.

If only I could remember that smile again.

That's what always popped up in his head.

He wanted to see a smile that he cannot even remember well.

At the end of lunch, the bell had sounded indicating the beginning of the third period, Physical education class given by the gym teacher Yomikawa Aiho. Yes, there was a reason for attending this class was precisely by the responsible in charge.

She was a beautiful woman, with glamorous proportions, object of adoration by some students. Her dark blue hair was tied in a ponytail and although her usual outfit was a sports uniform, this was precisely what added a touch to her charm.

"Kami-yan, is everything okay?"

His impertinent friend greeted him while the teacher seemed to give some indications.

"What are you talking about?"

"Idiot, what else am I talking about? I'm talking about the new girl. Did she give you a yes to your confession?"

"Nobody has confessed to anyone, you idiot bastard, I had some problems there trying to say it was a misunderstanding!"

Tsuchimikado adjusted his sunglasses as he clenched his knuckles.

"I will not let go of this as if nothing had happened, Kami-yan."

His face looked absolutely serious, Kamijou stepped back.

"Just stop bother me, I don't need you to play cupid with me and I will choose to go out with someone when I want to."

"You say that but, you still feel guilty about what happened, don't you?"

Only he knew about the problem that was on his mind and he was the only friend who had supported him since that accident. Something that had left him in a state unable to trust, but even so, Tsuchimikado didn't give up. As a good friend, he just wanted the best for Kamijou.

Even if that required force, Tsuchimikado Motoharu wouldn't surrender easily.

He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kami-yan, you did everything you could, it's not your fault, stop tormenting yourself for what happened."

Kamijou was speechless.

"I know ... but that's still my problem."

Even the greatest heroes have failed to save someone. But he's just a high school student. It was fate as tragic as ever.

If I could go back, maybe, there would be a small chance to say 'I'm sorry.'

The class this time was, run at least 5km, but with the December chill, it was a bit daunting. Despite being a kind teacher, Yomikawa was also strict so she would not allow laziness in her classes.

"Kamijou, come here."

She called him.

He obeyed without jesting while looking at the rest of his classmates, who seemed in pain to be forcing their muscles to run in the icy winter.

"What do you need, Yomikawa-sensei?"

Although the teachers feared him and the rumors about how dangerous he was, Yomikawa seemed more interested in him because of his reluctance in his student life.

"I heard that you were late again."

She said in a reprehensible tone.

"Some things happened, not to mention that this time I left home early, but as always life is somewhat annoying."

Puzzled, her smile curved down.

"Sigh ... you know ... it's not that I'm mad at you, but I worry if you don't pay attention to your classes and if you don't have an interest in what you do your future will be affected."

Although her tone was somewhat harsh, she was being patronizing him.

"Yes, I think so."

Even so she didn't seem convinced.

"What about your activities?"

"Uh?"

"I talk about whether you belong to a club, as you know, the winter festival is near and this requires the participation of the school clubs."

Precisely he already knew what she meant by that.

One student without a club was practically a hindrance to others. And more if he was someone who caused problems due to his misfortune. In addition, as already mentioned, he was too busy to think about the festival or even school social activity.

While it is selfish to think that way, being alone is the best option.

To say that you don't need friends is only a self-explanation of a person who has no friends.

Self-protection.

Friends.

If you don't have them, you don't have them, there is no other way of saying it. But forcing to be alone is something not many can do. That way, you're just the target of taunts, but at the same time you can help without them knowing that you are who help them.

It is a paradox.

But that image of the 'demon' was precisely the best way to live. Fear generates that impetuous need to run away from something and that 'something' was a boy with black hair.

If that way he is able to help others, then it really doesn't matter to make a small sacrifice like this. That's all it takes.

There are people who live that way.

But.

There are times when this can be truly painful.

"I don't need any of it, besides, I'm busy with other things."

That was his overwhelming response.

It's not that he wouldn't want to be like the others, it's just that he was different.

He looked at his right hand and smiled to himself.

"Yomikawa-sensei, thank you for caring about me, really."

His voice felt really honest.

And so, all she saw was a high school boy with problems.

"I guess guys can be difficult to deal with after all."

The figure of Kamijou Touma moved away on the sports field.

Towards a destination that a normal person cannot even understand.

Well the afternoon came on a rather chaotic day.

The students who belonged to some club stayed until late in order to organize the winter festival.

There was a lot of noise and laughter, students working and organizing their time to achieve their purpose because this year the other academies would meet here, for example, the Tokiwadai Middle School.

That means that girl will be here too.

Kamijou felt a chill as he remembered the electric Tsundere. His battle in this morning had made it clear he couldn't run from her forever.

"Well, I'll find a way to make fun of her again."

He began to laugh weakly.

The appearance of students in their winter uniforms was somewhat different from the appearance of students in summer. Somehow, winter was nostalgic and sad, but also romantic and because of the December holidays, people seemed to seek more human warmth.

Kamijou walked as the snowy ground creaked under his feet. Snow always white and cold was a unique scene, although this was something that he couldn't stand.

Arriving at the entrance of the school, he saw a familiar face.

She was waiting for him.

Impossible.

They don't even know each other, it is impossible for her to be at the entrance of the school waiting for him.

They are not friends at all.

They are just students who share the same classroom.

She seemed to try to warm her hands, but it was useless. She didn't even have a scarf to cover herself from the cold.

Even so, it was a lovely image, a girl waiting for you, is something unique.

He thought.

And yet he stepped to the side of her without even saluting or saying hello.

She walked doubtfully, but a few feet away from him.

"Are you following me?"

He began with a somewhat mocking gesture and a bit of expectation. To which she replied with a gesture of constant anger or is it that she didn't know how to deal with men.

"I'm not following you ... this is my walk home ... You don't have to make fun of me."

Naturally, everyone has the right to use the sidewalks and streets without asking permission.

Good.

The coincidences happen from time to time.

Apparently she was coming out the doors of the school, and thinking carefully, if you consider how much she was wandering around school, it wouldn't be a great mystery after all.

The school dormitories sector is quite close to this school. So she must live somewhere near here. Only the Ojou-sama as Kamijou said, they lived in dormitories exclusively for women.

They both walk closely and every once in a while she gave him a look without his noticing.

"You know... I haven't said thank you."

Mio stuttered as she tried to gather the right words.

"What do you mean? I don't think I have done anything worthy of thanks."

"If you did, you helped me this morning with those guys and you also gave me your lunch ... so ... thank you."

Her face pale from the cold, turned a little red from embarrassment.

He had to admit that she was really cute, but even so he knew it wasn't quite right to trust her.

He didn't know why, but she was hiding something.

He could feel it inside.

Maybe because he was a liar or because he was perceptive as to the psychology of others, but there was something that was hidden behind that smile.

Even so, I'm just thinking too much about it.

"It must be in this street ... or maybe in that one."

Mio looked at the directions, but she seemed a little lost.

After all, she's new to this city, huh?

"You are looking for this place, it is very close to where I live, I can take you there if you want and before you say anything, this isn't any attempt to harass or something similar."

Knowing how careful she was to, he stepped forward, making his intentions clear.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you escort me."

"Hahaha."

"It's not funny ... I'm just not used to this city, but still is pretty quiet."

"It's because you are in the quietest area of the city, if you were to the center of Tokyo I assure you that you would be surprised too much."

Academy City, yes, just as its name indicates is a small city of Tokyo where are located the best schools in Japan, development of technologies and other things arise from here. That includes rumors about people with supernatural abilities and those weird things; Kamijou is the best on this subject.

In his two years in this city he has met numerous people whom he called 'Oddities' going back to the subject, he knows the city too well and that includes the dark sides of the city.

Of course, he escorted her to the building where she lived.

It was a little dark when they both came to the entrance of the building of more than 7 floors.

"Well, here it is."

"Make no mistake, I allowed you to escort me only because I don't know this city, but don't think this will always be so."

"I wouldn't mind guiding you around the city... if you want."

"You're trying to make a move again!"

"Calm down, calm down, it's just a joke."

She brushed her hair and began to climb the stairs, not before making a slight gesture of farewell.

"Bye..."

Kamijou waved his hand and made his way.

That smile still doesn't disappear from his mind.

The person that he cannot remember well, but that somehow is there somewhere.

Due he couldn't save her.

She is not here anymore.

Nor her smile.

He will not be able to see her again.

But if there is something that stays in his heart, it is those sweet feelings.

Her name... What was her name?

He wondered to himself as he raised his head to the December sky.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Here, again...**

 **It has happened a little of the expected, but had other things there to do so this chapter took longer than I thought. First of all, thanks for your constant support and for your comments. Guest, who always corrects my grammatical errors, a huge thank you. In truth, you are of great help. Little by little I am improving even though I am far from being a good writer. Now, this chapter may seem a bit slow, but I don't like to rush things. So I'll be writing parts that some don't like, I'll try to combine action, but mostly focused on romance and a bit of tragedy.**

 **This chapter focuses mainly on showing how is the daily life of Kamijou Touma, although he may seem a little different is due to certain circumstances.**

 **Just as he said 'I couldn't save her' even though he feels guilty he's still the same boy.**

 **About the environment, I chose the Shinmai academy, and is that Kamachi hasn't revealed the name of the school of Touma and feel foolish to write 'a certain high school' also as this It is something AU, I am focused on the supernatural side.**

 **Yes, for now I will not write anything related to science.**

 **In this story Esper or 'Oddities' are people with supernatural and non-scientific abilities. Now, Academy City, is a small city if I compare it with the canon and here doesn't have its own autonomy as in the light novel, instead it is rather a territory for schools, laboratories, technology development centers and a place technologically more advanced.**

 **With this in mind I hope that everything will be clarified.**

 **For the moment is everything. If you have a question or comment please write it and I am of course open to advice and ideas.**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Shidu.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 04: The Enemy that surpasses human understanding**

* * *

There was the faint sound of something slicing through the air and it turned.

"…I'm sorry for you."

The space between them split as if a huge knife cut into small pieces.

The hostile demon was heavily dragged by the invisible thing.

Crunch*

One by one, a large amount of flesh shattered by the air. Blood was coming out.

Kamijou clicked his tongue and gently shook his head. Suddenly, her heart began to throb loudly.

"I have no choice but luck is not on my side."

It was as if a war had taken place here.

Yellow ribbons with the letters [don't enter] in a building of at least 20 floors.

Kamijou glanced quickly at the building belonging to a private company, he let out a small sigh.

One more night he was doing the dirty work for others. At least many people will no longer be hurt by those demons.

He knew about that hidden world for many.

It's true, there was a world totally different from ours. There was a world like ours somewhere else where the demons ruled, but, the big question was.

What brought them to the earth?

Kamijou Touma shook his agitation in the middle of the night.

Not far from there.

A virus.

Yes, that's what you call it.

A virus that was not very well-known.

This person had been able to access the database of the board of directors in search of certain information. Of course, they activated defense mechanisms in case of network intrusion, but it was too late to do anything. Right now, the target was in the hands of these people.

They called themselves ITEM, and they were probably already on their way to their destination.

As he had promised, Kamijou Touma guided his classmate to her dorm building. It was late when he had arrived at his own and after taking a quick shower he had prepared to sleep. Until this point everything was going well and there was no way this could cause any problems. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and he was not able to sleep. As much as he moved his pillow and tried to find the best position to sleep, despite all his attempts, he couldn't sleep.

Annoyed and with a severe headache he decided to take a small night walk.

Although it was dangerous to walk at night, given his appearance of delinquent he assumed that he would have no problem or mishap. This is how he walked around the block always keeping his guard one can never know when there are dangers just around the corner. They spent about 20 minutes until he decided to go to a convenience store located a few streets from where he lives.

He entered by pushing the door slightly and looked between the shelves. In the end, he bought some cookies and some iced coffee. With the glow of the moon over the sky and with the chill of the dawn he came to a nearby park. He thought this would be the best place to enjoy what he had bought. At this time and with no one around, everything seems more peaceful. It's almost as if he could hear his own thoughts.

"What tranquility."

He smiled to himself while opening the iced coffee.

And just as he had hoped, there was nothing better than enjoying his favorite drink while resting on a park bench.

"This is the best."

Having finished his drink he played with the empty can between his hands. Winter always seemed so white and cold, but also sad and melancholy. Usually the couples walked lovingly and happily. Not everything is good, there are gray things and there are things that you want to change in this world. Certainly, Kamijou also wanted to have that kind of experience with someone, but he himself refused to accept it. The most important thing for him was to find that something.

It is true.

That will not change anything.

The only way to live is to protect others.

"That is what I think."

Kamijou told no one in particular.

A year ago, a girl committed suicide. He does not know the reason and did not want to investigate the cause. Apparently she attended her school and apparently she was in the same classroom, but for some reason he was not able to remember her.

Her name or her face.

There was no way to know who she was.

It is as if something had erased her from his memories.

"Ugh ... my head hurts."

Every time he tried to remember something, his head ached horribly. It was useless to think about it. And also, he was afraid to inquire into the cause.

Curiosity killed the cat, or so they say.

Strange as it seemed, it was as if the demons approached him drawn by his right hand. Supernatural things seem to have a kind of attraction for the power that resides in his right hand even though it is not as if that were something nice.

Not when you have to be constantly fighting with supernatural beings. And for some reason this city seems to be the capital of the supernatural.

"Maybe it's due to certain rumors."

Kamijou said to himself as he dissipated the last demon.

"You look worried."

"Uh ..."

When he returned his attention there was a figure in the middle of this lonely park.

She was something that didn't belong to this world.

She had offered him a power that was beyond his grasp.

She was drawn to that strange right hand.

It's as if something attracted her to him.

Of course Kamijou rejected her request.

But in return she had made a 'Covenant'

"I've told you a thousand times don't appear out of nowhere."

"Nyahahaha, you're always so funny." She laughed like a little girl, although calculating her current age would be impossible.

"And what do you want?"

Kamijou hurried to ask.

"I just wanted to see you and since we're connected by that hand, I guess you cannot help it, right?"

She bowed her head.

"So is."

He smiled bitterly.

"Now, I'm here because I've recently felt something very bad about you."

She looked serious in saying that. She moved to where he was and sat down beside him.

"Something bad?"

"That's right, something that is not from this world is very close to you."

Since her speech was too strange and since she used many "old" words Kamijou found it difficult to understand what she said.

"Tell me what you mean by that."

"Okay, okay, you're not funny when you're impatient."

She moved her feet as she spoke.

"Apparently there is a powerful grimoire in this city, no, I think it's better to say that there is a walking weapon in this city."

As always Kamijou did not understand exactly what she was saying.

"That walking weapon has the ability to recreate a war that could end this world."

Kamijou listened with caution to every word that came out of her mouth.

"By the way, two factions are looking for that weapon."

"Two factions?"

"The organization called Annihilatus."

"Who are those Annihilatus?"

"They are an organization that eliminates beings that shouldn't exist so to speak and of course that includes you."

The girl smiled as she took his right hand.

At the same time she pressed her small chest against him with a grin.

"W-wait stops doing that."

"Nyahahaha, I like it when you make that expression."

As always, she liked to provoke him.

"And who are the other faction?"

This time the girl put a serious face while she thought carefully.

"If we put it in a nutshell, demons."

This time it's something even Kamijou had not expected.

"You talk about the faction of the Demon King?"

She nodded.

"No, that should not be possible, I heard from my contacts that the Maou had died."

Since Kamijou had met a demon a few years ago this had helped him enter that hidden world.

"I don't know very well what is happening, but it seems that someone took their place, a guy called Zolgear."

"I see, that's bad."

"But it also seems that Zolgear is looking for a specific power or something, it seems that the daughter of the Demon King Wilbert managed to escape and is currently hidden in the human world."

Kamijou sighed as he thought.

On one side is that demon looking for Wilbert's daughter. And on the other hand is the affair of Annihilatus and the grimoire.

"And what are you going to do, Master?"

The girl said with great expectation.

"Just give me a break."

He said reluctantly.

Having a double life wasn't exactly what he would call having a normal student life. And although he wanted to change that, there was no going back.

The actions themselves lead us to our destiny.

If that means understanding the why of his right hand he will keep trying.

"By the way, today there is a meeting at the base."

"I'm not going."

"But you're the leader."

"Never accept that job, I just said I would help them, now leave me alone."

Receiving a night call from the organization in which he worked to take charge of demons wasn't something gratifying. To be honest, it's better to be a delinquent than to be a part-time mercenary.

An unknown creature...

Something from another world...

Something came out of nowhere...

"Looks like we've been found, Master."

A dozen shadows rose from the earth, rising into the air. He could feel the demonic aura around him.

"Ugh, really, what I have to do to bring some luck there in my life."

"Don't complain it's funny to see your face."

To bring chaos...

The fangs of the beast destroyed an existence of another world.

That power that could deny and reject things that didn't belong here.

The boy known as 'Fantasy Killer' eliminated another being once again.

"Tonight is a little uneasy, huh?"

As his right hand crushed the last part of an unfortunate being, his eyes shone. The girl and the boy walked in the dark night once more.

"By the way, I would like to eat something hot."

"Wait, after disappearing for a few days the first thing you say is that you want to eat?"

The girl made an angry expression.

"Even when I lend you my help, you still dare to treat me this way?"

Kamijou lamented the loss in his wallet.

That shouldn't be possible.

Only a meter away, the figure stopped in surprise.

Looking everywhere, looking for the target.

That objective.

Kamijou Touma.

Shizuri Mugino smiled to herself.

 _Tick tock, tick tock-_

The boring reality continued.

No one knew what kind of end they would find in the middle of this dangerous trip.

Life is like that and destiny is the same.

However, unlike normal people there were some irregularities in the world.

Beings that did not fit, people with extraordinary powers, abilities that had changed the destiny of many.

Under that cloak of light, the starry sky couldn't be seen.

So far demons and heroes had maintained a non-aggression pact.

It seems that a new war is about to begin.

"It seems that Fantasy Killer and Nightmare managed to eliminate the demons who had managed to escape the barrier, but honestly I don't know if we can trust these guys."

A woman with black hair and crimson eyes was sitting reading the organization's recent reports.

"It's not the time for talks, get in their positions. The armies of the demon king are about to leave. We have to avoid their ascension at all costs. At the moment the barrier placed by that prestigious member of the Onmyouji family works perfectly. "

"Aye, boss!"

Then the secretary who had entered the office left.

Aria, the red-eyed woman sighed rather tired looking at the personal files of the recent members.

 _Class 666_

That's how the group of people with unusual abilities was called. With only six members their duty was to stop the constant advances of the demon 'Tiamat' a powerful Demon King who had broken the pact of non-aggression with the clan of the heroes.

But the thing doesn't seem to work.

"Zolgear also seems to have his eyes set on this world."

If two factions of demons attack the earth, all would surely be in serious trouble. It is for this reason that she was ordered to create a team different from that of the hero clan.

"But they're just a bunch of social misfits."

She sighed again.

For now there is nothing more to trust in these children.

And somewhere else the bearer of the powerful demonic sword Brynhildr was approaching dangerously close to them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **New chapter, something late but I have had some personal problems. Today I got up with some encouragement and decided to write something. I hope it's to your liking, and thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
